


yoga mesh

by wearing_tearing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fashion Disaster Averted, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Resolved Sexual Tension, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Yoga, Yoga Pants are Basically a Mating Display, up where they bang all day in the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: “You could just be honest with him,” Nat suggests. Beside her, Sam nods.Bucky levels them both with a flat look. “This past weekend I asked if he wanted to go out on a date and Steve said not to be funny because, and I quote, ‘Where would we even find dates this late?’”





	yoga mesh

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
>  
> 
> a thank you to [vextant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vextant/) for the read through <3

Bucky is going to die of blue balls. His dick is going to shrivel up and then fall off because of disuse and he’s never going to feel the sweet release of orgasms ever again.

“You’re being dramatic,” Natasha says and takes a swipe at him, coming close to hitting Bucky in the face.

Maybe Bucky should just let her punch him. Pain would be preferable to this pit of sexual frustration he’s fallen into.

“I’m _not_ ,” Bucky insists, sidestepping another attack and elbowing Nat in the ribs. “Natalia, yesterday I practically deepthroated a popsicle in front of him and all he did was ask me why I was spoiling my dinner.”

Nat snorts and takes his knees out from under him, grinning when Bucky falls to the mat with a thump. “Well, why were you?”

Bucky glares at her and gets up. “I’ve been trying to get him to fuck me for _weeks_. I’m getting desperate.”

“You were always desperate!” Sam yells as he comes in the room, his training gloves thrown over his shoulder.

“Fuck you, Wilson!” Bucky snaps back.

Sam smirks. “You wish.”

“No,” Natasha starts, “The person Bucky wants to fuck is _Steve_.”

Bucky opens his mouth to answer, but this precious second of distraction causes him to miss Nat coming for him. One second he’s ready to say that _yes please I wanna do all the Steve fucking_ and the next he’s on the ground again, Nat’s thighs around his neck and his arms immobilized.

“Hnng,” Bucky grunts, and then coughs when some of his hair gets in his mouth. “Uncle.”

Nat gives him another thigh squeeze before she lets him go, hauling him up with a hand under his metal arm. “I’d say that was a good fight, but I don’t want to lie to you,” she says, eyes sparkling.

“You’re terrible,” Bucky grumbles.

Nat flicks him in the forehead. “You’re off your game.”

“Because he wants to be on Steve, huh?” Sam asks, a considering look on his face.

“I’ve been _trying_ ,” Bucky says, not proud of the whine that crawls into his tone, “but Steve isn’t getting it.”

“You could just be honest with him,” Nat suggests. Beside her, Sam nods.

Bucky levels them both with a flat look. “This past weekend I asked if he wanted to go out on a date and Steve said not to be funny because, and I quote, ‘ _Where would we even find dates this late?_ ’”

Sam winces, which Bucky has to admit makes him feel a _little_ bit better about all of this. But only a little.

“You need to bring in the big guns,” Nat tells him, a calculating look in her eyes.

“The big guns?”

Nat nods, a slight and, Bucky thinks, _evil_ smirk stretching across her lips. “Bucky, I think it’s time for the mesh.”

 

**

 

It takes Bucky approximately five minutes of wiggling and jumping around until he _finally_ manages to pull up the waistband of his new yoga pants. No rips, no pulled seams. Fashion disaster averted.

The fabric feels a little cool and all kinds of tight around his ass and crotch, framing every curve of his cock and balls and asscheeks. Bucky bends down and almost gasps at how fucking incredible he looks from that angle, all supple flesh and firm muscles, just waiting to be groped.

Or so Bucky fucking hopes, goddammit.

The mesh cut out starts out on both sides of the pants, running from Bucky’s ankles all the way up near his waist. It makes his thighs look amazing, and it has the bonus to make it really obvious he’s not wearing any underwear.

“I’d fuck me,” Bucky says, hands sliding down his tummy to frame his cock. “Or I’d at least blow me a little bit.”

Bucky takes a look at the clock. He has around half an hour before Steve comes back from his run, so he he better make the most of it. He puts his hair up in a messy bun but doesn’t bother with a shirt, spritz himself with Steve’s favorite cologne, puts on some cherry chapstick for maximum plumpness, and goes on to start his morning yoga routine.

Bucky knows he’s timed it all perfectly so that, as soon as he moves into the downward dog position, he hears the sound of Steve’s keys in the lock. He keeps still, with his head down, ass up, and waits.

_This better fucking work_ , Bucky thinks as he takes a deep breath and tries to center himself.

“I’m home!” Steve yells, and Bucky can hear him dropping his keys and kicking off his shoes before he pads into the living room. “Hey, Bucky, I brought us some— _butt_!”

“You brought us some butt?” Bucky asks, eyes closed and lips stretched into a wide smile.

It’s _working_.

“N-no, no! I meant _buns_! I bought us some buns,” Steve corrects himself, sounding all kinds of strangled. “Fresh buns. Soft buns. Good buns.”

“Those are a lot of buns, Steve.” Bucky bites back a laugh, slowly coming out of the position and standing up. He chances a glance at Steve, taking in his flushed cheeks and dark eyes and tight grip on a paper bag. Bucky stretches, and then grins when Steve’s eyes fall down to his crotch. “Steve?”

Steve’s eyes snap back up to Bucky’s face while the blush on Steve’s cheeks spreads down to his neck. “What?”

Bucky stares at him, at the tense way Steve is holding himself, and softens a bit. “Come here for a second.”

Steve does, taking a few tentative steps until he’s standing on top of the mat with Bucky, his socked feet tickling Bucky’s bare toes.

“Yeah?” Steve asks, eyes flickering down to Bucky’s yoga pants again before moving up to his face.

Bucky points to the paper bag Steve has in his hand. “You should let go of these.”

Steve frowns. “Why?”

Bucky smiles, slow and teasing, and tentatively rests a hand on Steve’s chest. “Because it’s my buns I’d rather you be holding.”

It takes Steve a second to understand what Bucky means. His expression goes from confusion to hope to joy before finally settling into lust. He drops the bag with their buns, greedy hands sliding around Bucky’s hips to grab a handful of Bucky’s ass, squeezing his cheeks and pulling him closer so he can capture Bucky’s lips in a kiss.

The kiss is messy and sloppy and all kinds of fun, their teeth clinking together when they laugh. Bucky opens his mouth for Steve’s tongue, shivering at the slide of their lips together. Steve nips at his bottom lip and goes in for a kiss again, slow and deep and sweet.

Bucky laughs when they break apart and wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders, heat pooling in his gut. “I can’t fucking _believe_ it took you this long and _buns_ to get you to kiss me.”

“It wasn’t the buns,” Steve argues, gaze pointedly follow to Bucky’s spectacular mesh yoga pants again. “Where did you even get these pants?”

Bucky grins, pleased as punch. “Nat.”

Steve opens and closes his mouth. “She _knew_?”

Bucky hits Steve in the back of the head. “ _Everyone_ knew! I’ve been trying to get in your pants for weeks! Weeks! Do you have any idea how hard it’s been?”

“I think I have an idea,” Steve says flatly, eyebrow raised, and rocks his hips into Bucky’s.

Bucky gasps when he feels the hot line of Steve’s cock through their pants, hands clutching at Steve’s shoulders. “Took you long enough,” Bucky bitches, dropping a clumsy kiss to Steve’s lips. “This was my final try. If the pants hadn’t worked, I would’ve quit trying to show you my feelings.”

“All this time?” Steve asks, lips turned down and eyes soft.

Bucky swallows and nods. “What did you think the popsicles were for? The flowers? The late night candle dinners? Me _outright asking you to go on a date_?”

Steve has the grace to look all kinds of embarrassed. “It’s stupid.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I know that already.”

Steve huffs, ducking his head and resting their foreheads together. “I know it hasn’t been easy for you,” he starts, voice low and comforting, “having to deal with things after everything, after Hydra. I know how hard you’ve worked to get to where you are and how much you’ve struggled.”

“You helped,” Bucky murmurs, pressing his nose against Steve’s cheek and breathing him in.

“You did all the hard work, though.” Steve slides a hand up and down Bucky’s bar back, his other hand still firmly cupped around Bucky’s ass. “I just… I just thought all of this was more of that. Of you treating yourself and accepting that you deserve good things, if you want them.”

Bucky groans. “And did it never occur you that you _also_ deserve good things? And by good things I mean _me_ , the best damn thing you’ll ever get.”

Steve shrugs but holds Bucky tighter. “Not really.”

“You’re a mess, Rogers,” Bucky says fondly.

“But I’m your mess?” Steve asks hopefully, brushing his lips against Bucky’s jaw.

“Yes,” Bucky answers and leaves no room for argument. “I don’t just wear mesh pants for everyone, you know?”

“Is that right?” Steve grins, pulling back and giving Bucky a once over. “How about I help you out of them?”

 

**

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Bucky breathes out, falling back onto the mattress, hair all over his face.

“How did you even get _into_ them?” Steve asks, yoga pants in his hands, expressions of deep surprise and utter annoyance all over his face.

Bucky can relate. It did just take them a ridiculous amount of time to get Bucky out of those pants.

“I struggled,” Bucky admits, poking the red indents the waistband left behind on his skin. “But they’re off now. This means we can finally bone.”

“Bone,” Steve repeats, tone flat.

“Smash?” Bucky suggests, wiggling his eyebrows. “Fuck? Bang? Take your pick.”

“How about about ‘make love’?” Steve offers, cheeks pinking up when he lies down on top of Bucky, skin to skin.

“That’s gross, sweetheart,” Bucky replies, cupping Steve’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. “Let’s do it.”

Now that Bucky _finally_ has Steve here in bed with him, he finds that he has no desire to rush this. The morning sun shines through their open windows and fills the room with a warm glow just as the heat builds up between them.

Steve kisses him slow and soft as he works him open, shushing Bucky whenever Bucky tries to rock back on his fingers. It’s like Steve wants this to last for as long as possible, to enjoy every single second of it, to draw out the pleasure for both of them.

Bucky’s been waiting for weeks but he figures he can wait a few more minutes if it means giving Steve what he wants.

It’s the best kind of hurt when Steve finally pushes inside, filling Bucky up, letting them have what they want so much. Bucky clings to him as they move together, trading kisses and whispered words, eager hands roaming over each other’s bodies as they get closer to the edge.

Bucky bites down on Steve’s shoulder when he comes, body trembling, and kisses over the mark his teeth have left. Steve follows soon after with Bucky’s encouraging hands on his ass and legs wrapped tightly around his waist, spilling inside Bucky and messing him up.

“Hot damn,” Bucky murmurs when Steve slumps over him, pliant and sated.

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s neck. “Was it worth it?”

“So worth it,” Bucky answers with a smile. “Your dick is what dreams are made of.”

“Does this mean we can go again?”

Bucky blinks, and then slowly turns his head so he can stare down at Steve. “Seriously?”

“We just made love,” Steve says, the sappy look in his face quickly transforming into something else, “but we still haven’t boned. Or smashed. Or banged or fucked.”

“Oh my god,” Bucky says, breath rushing out of him so fast he gets dizzy. “I love you.”

Steve laughs, so loud and bright that he accidentally thrusts up into Bucky. The laughter turns to a groan, which Bucky matches with one of his own.

“So,” Steve says, trying to keep his hips still. “Wanna bang?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Bucky says, and doesn’t wait for an answer before he flips Steve over, climbs on top of him, and sits on his cock.

 

**

 

“Hey, Buck?”

“Hm?” Bucky hums, feeling all kinds of boneless and tingly and warm.

They’ve had so much sex that the sunlight is long gone from their room. Bucky’s ass hurts, his muscles are sore, and he’s covered in hickeys. He’s pretty sure he has handprint-shaped bruises on his ass and hips and he doesn’t even want to look at the state of his hair.

Bucky _loves_ it. He’s pretty sure this is heaven.

“Me too,” Steve says, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s heart.

“What?” Bucky mumbles, opening one eye to stare down at Steve, who’s cuddled up on his chest.

Steve lifts his head and leans in close, lips brushing Bucky’s own. “I love you too.”

Bucky grins, wild and full of love, and pulls Steve in for another kiss.

 

**

 

**From Natalia [2:48PM]** :

I can see the bruises peeking out from under your shirt

**From Natalia [2:48PM]** :

Have some taste

**From Sam [2:49PM]:**

yeah hide them

**From Natalia [2:49PM]** :

Go shirtless and show off Steve’s hard work

**From Sam [2:49PM]:**

what no!!!

**From Sam [2:49PM]:**

barnes don’t do it

**From Bucky [2:50PM]:**

new phone who dis

**From Sam [2:50PM]:**

i hate you

**From Bucky [2:51PM]:**

<333


End file.
